


Frozen

by Cherry101



Series: Miraculous Ladybug AU [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ice, M/M, Miraculous Ladybug AU, Superheroes, along with a random person that has no pronouns, do what you will with them, otabek is a hero, uhh, yuri is unconscious for most of this haha whoops, yuuri is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 20:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15127583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry101/pseuds/Cherry101
Summary: Otabek jumps at the chance to save his precious Yuri.Yuri just wishes he were awake to see his hero Black Bear save him.~~~~~~~~aka the sequel to I Need a Hero(to save me now) that very few asked for.





	Frozen

**Author's Note:**

> I'M ALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE 
> 
> It's been awhile, but I'm back! To celebrate, I decided to write a sequel to my miraculous ladybug au. So, without further ado, enjoy!

Well, Yuri’s day is going  _ splendidly.  _

 

“Chilly, dear?” Ice Storm cackles, reaching with a gloved hand to almost fondly stroke Yuri’s hair. He growls in response, jerking his head away as far as he can. 

 

Truth is, he is cold. Very cold. The ice keeping him pinned to the wall and not sneaking away to transform is also sapping his body heat and draining his energy. 

 

He doesn’t remember much of what happened. Apparently, some lowlife kid at school felt super insulted by Yuri(he doesn’t remember when or how he insulted the kid, but whatever) and was akumatized because of it. 

 

Now, said kid is holding him hostage, and if he isn’t freed soon… 

 

_ Black Bear, where are you?  _ Yuri wonders. Hopefully, his fellow superhero isn’t waiting for him to show up, because he can’t exactly turn into White Tiger. 

 

As if picking up on his distress, Ice Storm laughs maniacally, “aw, is the fiery one praying for Black Bear and White Tiger? Do you think they will save you?”

 

_ I doubt White Tiger can save me now,  _ he thinks sardonically. Oh well. 

 

At this point, he can’t feel his fingers or his toes, and the numbness is slowly spreading up each limb like a deadly vine, squeezing the life out of him inch by inch. It isn’t painful, per se, but it is almost scary, not being able to feel his body. 

 

“Yes…” Ice Storm laughs again, “submit to my ice, so you can never torment anybody ever again!”

 

_ Viktor.  _

 

His cousin is going to be pissed. Well, assuming that Yuri doesn’t die. He doubts Viktor would be angry at him for dying. But if he’s grounded… 

 

Well. It’ll make being White Tiger much harder. Unless, of course, he tells Viktor that he’s White Tiger, which is a big no. Hell no. 

 

At this point, he’s so numb that he can’t feel the cold anymore. His vision is blurry. Not that there is much to see - just Ice Storm’s smug face and the dark of the alley the villain dragged him into. Nothing else. 

 

_ Black Bear… where are you?  _

 

His vision spirals, darkening at the edges. He’s so numb… His teeth must be chattering, and there must be goosebumps on his skin, but he can’t feel either. Are his teeth chattering?

 

The last thing he sees before he succumbs completely is a flash of darkness knocking Ice Storm out of his view. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Otabek hadn’t been planning on doing a patrol, but he sure is glad he did. 

 

Dressed in his Black Bear costume, with Maki tucked in his shirt, he scans the city as quickly as he cans. Truth be told, he’s ready to go home and get some sleep - today has been exhausting. 

 

Saint Petersburg is pretty large, though, and though he wants to quit, something is nagging at the back of his skin. 

 

Good thing, too. 

 

He finds the blue and white villain in an abandoned alleyway, somewhere in the middle of the city. This in itself isn’t entirely unusual - oftentimes, if a villain has no real purpose or no directed anger, they find themself in abandoned places, alone. 

 

However, what is alarming is the blonde frozen to the wall, body limp despite the open green eyes. 

 

_ Yuri?  _

 

Otabek’s heart speeds up, and he jumps off the building he was standing on, using his rope to swing around and land safely on his feet, directly in front of the villain. 

 

“Black Bear? How nice of you to join us,” the person sneers, “too bad you’re too late.” 

 

“Never too late,” Otabek finds himself saying, and he punches the person, knocking them back into the opposite wall. 

 

He spares a glance at Yuri, heart clenching painfully now at the sight of the blonde whose eyes are now closed, skin far too pale. 

 

_ Where’s White Tiger?  _ he wonders, glancing down at the communicator he invested in months ago, when he and White Tiger first became partners. A red light shows that White Tiger isn’t online, which means that he isn’t in costume at the moment. 

 

Which means he’s alone. 

 

Crap. 

 

A jet of something cold hits them, and Otabek is snapped out of his thoughts rather rudely. He frowns, spinning around to meet the villain. With a growl, he spins his rope, dodging another ice blast and snapping the rope at the person. 

 

It works - the person becomes ensnared in the rope. It’s clear that they aren’t very talented, and while Otabek would normally feel bad for saying such, seeing the object of his affections so helpless makes him… angry. 

 

With another growl fitting of his persona, he snaps his rope around the kid’s watch, yanking it harshly towards him. The watch seems to be what’s summoning the ice, which means there’s a likely chance of an akuma in it. Luckily, he’s proven correct, as the watch snaps in two and the villain falls back as a black butterfly floats up. 

 

White Tiger still isn’t here, though, which is strange. Oh well. He doesn’t need his fellow superhero to cleanse the world, although having some company besides a half-frozen Yuri would be nice. 

 

Speaking of… 

 

“No more evil doing for you, little akuma. De-evilize!” Otabek whispers, sending the akuma away and undoing all of the ice. He has to leap forward to catch Yuri, who immediately falls once his ice shackles disappear. 

 

_ I should get him home.  _

 

Sparing no mind for the confused person on the ground, Otabek takes to the streets, carrying a limp Yuri in his arms. He’s about to run out of time, but he knows where Yuri lives, and it’s no big deal to take him home. 

 

“Yuri?! What happened?!” A silver-haired male exclaims after Otabek arrives at Yuri’s house and knocks on his door. 

 

“Another akumatized victim. He should be fine if you get him warm,” Otabek summarizes, keeping his face neutrally calm. He doesn’t want to to accidentally give his feelings away, after all. 

 

“Thank you, Black Bear.” The male - Yuri’s guardian, probably - gently scoops the lithe blonde into his arms, his blue eyes full of concerned affection. 

 

“It is no problem.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

When Yuri awakes, it is to wet heat and the sound of Viktor’s voice. 

 

“Ugh,” he groans, reaching up to rub his eyes, “where am I?” 

 

“Safe,” Viktor sounds… almost worried, with a hint of sternness, “thanks to Black Bear, anyways. This is why I don’t like you wandering the streets! You could’ve died out there, Yuri!” 

 

Yuri sits up then, blinking to get a good view of his cousin.  _ Black Bear saved me?  _ If he weren’t already flushed from the warmth, he would’ve blushed,  _ typical. I wish I could’ve been there to help him, though. He must’ve been worried.  _

 

“...Sorry.” It’s half-hearted and he doesn’t entirely mean it, but it’s enough to appease Viktor, who fondly ruffles Yuri’s hair -  _ “don’t do that idiot it messes my hair up”  _ \- and leaves with a soft “dinner’s almost ready - I asked Yuuri to make you katsudon, to warm up.” 

 

Yuri rolls his eyes and flips over on his bed. The wet heat had come from the blankets, which he sheds without a further thought. No, he doesn’t want to think about how icky he feels. 

 

He just wishes he could’ve been awake when Black Bear carried him home. 

 


End file.
